


Истории о том, как Кадгар так и не добрался до Каражана

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: Долог путь до Каражана, тяжёл и полон опасностей и соблазнов. Юный посланец мог и не дойти...





	Истории о том, как Кадгар так и не добрался до Каражана

**1**

\- И будь очень-очень ласковым, мой мальчик.  
\- Что?  
Сначала он просто не понял: как это, быть ласковым? Он, как-никак, в ученики ехал, а не в няньки или там...  
Потом ему пришла в голову одна совершенно дурацкая мысль, ужасно непристойная, и он даже устыдился её.  
А ещё чуть позже он посмотрел в спокойное лицо и понимающую улыбочку Антонидаса и не сдержался:  
\- Да вы совсем охренели? Да кем вы себя считаете? Да за кого вы меня держите?  
Антонидас утомлённо поглядел на Газбаха:  
\- Разберитесь со своим подопечным, мой друг.  
Пока Кадгар задыхался от возмущения, глава Кирин-Тора величественно удалился, оставив разочарованно вздыхающего наставника вбивать немного здравого смысла в крепкую черепушку вздорного студента.  
Студент выслушал все наставления своего старого наставника молча. Его разочарование было слишком сильно. Он ещё мог понять просьбы что-то поискать в библиотеке, мог понять приказ докладывать о странностях, но вот это?  
«Будь с ним ласковым...»  
«Да не дождетесь!» – кипятился он всю свою дорогу. Но, уже сходя с корабля, он сообразил, что этот Медив, вероятно, тоже привык ждать от посланцев Кирин-Тора определенной... ласки. И, может, потребует её от ученика? И что Кадгару делать тогда?  
«А фигушки вам всем!» – злорадно решил Кадгар.  
И не пошёл в Каражан.  
_Орда, конечно, захватила Азерот, а за нею прошли и демоны, и Саргерас славно порезвился, но это была бы уже совсем другая история._

  
**2**

\- А давайте отправим к Медиву Кадгара? – предложил кто-то  
Воцарилась тишина.  
\- Двух зайцев одним махом, – задумчиво проговорил Антонидас.  
\- Да и в крайнем случае, что мы теряем?  
Одобрительные шепотки пронеслись по тёмной зале: Совет Шести был согласен с предложением.  
\- Не выйдет, – коротко сказал молчащий до этого мужчина, анонимный, как и все собравшиеся здесь. – На днях в Даларане побывал наш друг Михаэл, он забрал мальчишку себе.  
\- Как забрал? – изумился кто-то.  
\- А так. Застукал среди своих вещей, поймал за слишком длинный нос и неожиданно предложил ученичество. Сами знаете, никто из наших не торопится предлагать этому мальчишке высшее обучение и ученичество, и знаете почему. А вот Михаэл не испугался.  
\- Как предложил, так и отзовёт своё предложение, – нахмурился Антонидас.  
\- Не выйдет. Они уже покинули Даларан. Ищи их теперь.  
\- Придётся посылать кого-то ещё...  
Антонидас не слушал. Он никак не мог справиться с охватившим его дурным предчувствием...  
_Орда, конечно, захватила Азерот, а за нею прошли и демоны, и Саргерас славно порезвился, но это была бы уже совсем другая история._

  
3

\- Выходите с поднятыми руками, – скомандовала пиратка с пистолетами в руках. – Если есть даларанцы, советую делать свою магию при себе, у меня тут стрелки в засаде.  
Кадгар прикусил язык, сдерживая почти сорвавшееся с губ заклинание, и молча поднял руки. Когда он проходил мимо капитанши пиратов, она его остановила.  
\- Какой милый цыплёночек, – протянула она, оглядывая его с ног до головы. – Даларан?  
На лбу у него написано что ли?  
Кадгар осторожно кивнул. Может, не захочет всё же связываться с магами и отпустит его? Не тут-то было.  
\- Мы, конечно, сообщим, что юный маг... как тебя там?  
\- Кадгар.  
\- Кадгар пал в бою, заболел или утонул, бедняжка, – заулыбалась пиратка. – Мажонок мне в команде пригодится.  
\- Но...  
\- Уведите его.  
У прекрасной пиратки были отличные, весьма соблазнительные методы убеждения, и Кадгар так и не добрался до Каражана, хотя ещё долго порывался...  
_Орда, конечно, захватила Азерот, а за нею прошли и демоны, и Саргерас славно порезвился, но это была бы уже совсем другая история._

  
**4**

\- Даже взять нечего, – разочарованно сплюнул бандит. – Занесла же нелёгкая!  
Проклятый бродяга мало того, что оказался магом и положил двух ребят, прежде чем сдох, так ещё и не нёс ничего ценного. А теперь придётся срочно исчезать из этих мест: мальчишку наверняка будут искать. Маги мстили за своих изощрённо жестоко.  
_Орда, конечно, захватила Азерот, а за нею прошли и демоны, и Саргерас славно порезвился, но это была бы уже совсем другая история._

  
**_И как оно было на самом деле_ **

Кадгар судорожно сжимал запечатанное малиновой печатью рекомендательное письмо, отчаянно пытаясь не забыть собственное имя. Он шел сюда много дней, присоединяясь к разным караванам, а в конце пути в одиночку пробирался к Каражану через дремучие заросли Элвинна. Затем было долгое восхождение на горные вершины, к этому безмятежному, уединенному, одинокому месту. Даже в здешнем воздухе чувствовались холод и отстраненность. Наконец юноша, измученный и усталый, с отросшей за время пути неряшливой бородкой, стоял в сгущающихся сумерках во дворе башни, окаменев в предчувствии того, что ему предстояло сделать.  
Вскоре он познакомится с самым могущественным магом Азерота...

_Орда, конечно, попыталась захватить Азерот, но без поддержки одержимого Хранителя им дали отпор, планы Саргераса были нарушены, и даже когда рано или поздно демонам удалось пройти – Архимонд провалил задание._   
_Ещё одна возможность выпала Легиону только через много лет._

**Author's Note:**

> _P.S.: Некий Михаэл взят мной от балды._   
>  _"И как оно было на самом деле" честно стянуто с начала первой главы "Последнего Стража"._


End file.
